A Heart Torn In Two
by Prettie Parker
Summary: One woman torn between the love of two brothers. A situation she never meant to find herself in. How will it all turn out when a heart is torn in two. Jax/Haley/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart Torn In Two**

Dean, Jax, Opie, and Haley were the dynamic four in their younger years. Three crazy rebellions with one genius to help them keep their heads on straight. All through high school it had been them. Them against the world, before the world came knocking on their door and real life began. Dean and Jax were brothers, one year apart, and as close as brothers could be.

Growing up in a family where some of their closest loved ones dropped likes flies, the brothers learned to lean on each other, and build a bond nothing could come between. Heirs to a well known biker club, and trouble makers alike, but they held soft hearts hiding underneath. Opie, the son of one of the founding members of the club, he had grown up around Dean and Jax. Same age as Jax, the three had been best friends since they were small kids. He was the big teddy bear of the group, gentle with those he cared for, but fierce to defend them.

Haley was the unlikely member of that club. She didn't come from biker blood. In fact she came from normal breeding, when you discounted her parents free loving eccentricities. Two years young then Jax and Opie, three years younger then Dean. They met when Dean went out with Haley's older sister Taylor. The tryst didn't last longer then a few good times in the backseat of Dean's mouthwatering Impala, the sweetest first car any teenage boy ever got, but Jax was hooked after the experience.

From the moment he met Haley, he found himself falling hard and fast for her. Mature at heart, her age never came into play, not for him. He saw her past the young girl body she hadn't grown out of yet. Others questioned it, especially in the beginning when she was only fifteen and Jax was seventeen. A firecracker at heart, Haley made Jax earn her, win her heart before she gave it to him.

She wasn't like her older sister, she didn't want his sexy sculpted body to drive her wild, she wanted his heart to take her to new depths. Show her what love was. When Jax caught her, made her his own, and they fell in love, he respected her in ways no one would ever have believed. Like the way he waited until she was ready to ever sleep together. While most assumed they had hit the sack in the first month, what with the rate she'd sneak into his room, and Jax's past history with girls, but they were all wrong.

Jax waited almost a year until Haley was ready to take that step with him. He'd always hold sacred memory to the night like so many she spent at the club house, where he moved as soon as he turned eighteen. They were tangled up on his bed, kissing slow and tender when Haley softly whispered 'I'm ready' against his lips. Jax had pulled back from her, sought out her eyes, making sure her words came from her heart, and not the heat of the moment. When she promised him this is what she wanted, Jax had made slow sweet love to her that night. Careful like she was made of porcelain, his heart even ached inside his chest when they came together for the first time, and she cried out in pain, because he loved that girl with every beat of his heat.

High school sweethearts is the coined term and they lived it. It was the four of them hanging out, getting into trouble. They all cared for each other in their own way, but it was Jax and Haley at the end of the day when everyone else went home. Everyone thought they'd get married, but they took their time.

Haley wanted to get an education, Jax became heavily involved in the club. They had their moments, their rough times like everyone does, but they always pulled through. That is until Jax and Opie were charged and convicted of a botched arson, and sent to prison for five years when Haley was barely twenty-three.

They had been engaged at the time and she would have waited for him forever. Dean like the devoted big brother he is watched over Haley like a hawk for his little brother. Dean's protective streak never showed stronger then when Jax was gone. He took care of Haley like she was his own, and while they had always been friends, suddenly he was her shadow, and soft place to fall too.

It all began to change when two years into his time served Jax broke things off with Haley. Saying he loved her too much to let her wait for him. She cried she'd wait forever, and with tears in his own eyes, Jax told her if she was still free when he got out then forever is what she'd have, but he couldn't bear keeping her here with him. Her life on hold as if she was trapped behind these bar too.

Heart broken, for the first time ever Haley felt truly lost. She had been with Jax so long she scantly knew who she was without him. That's when Dean stepped in. He picked her up off the dirty ground, dusted her off, and reminded her how amazing she truly was. How her magic didn't come from Jax and wasn't lost without him.

In a quiet moment Dean once even muttered about always being envious of Jax, because of what they had, and that his brother was a damn fool for letting her go. Her friend, her family, and so much more. Dean and Haley forged a bond that went past norms and titles. Like high school all over again, it was them against the world. Until everything got so complicated it was hard to tell which end was up. Until lines were crossed that once you step over them, you can never go back.

_Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna give it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now_

Today was the day. It started out like any other day. Felt just like any other day. Nothing discernable made the start of this day sparkle and shine with importance, but it should have, because today would be different then the others. It would set wheels in motion that could change the landscape for as far as the eye could see.

Dean and Haley knew it from the moment they woke up. The impending feeling growing in strength inside their bellies.

By the time Haley left her bedroom and entered the kitchen that morning the unspoken knowledge held so thick in the air it was almost choking.

Dressed in a figure flattering, but modest outfit for her job as an high school instructor, Haley caught Dean out of the corner of her eye as soon as she entered the kitchen. He stood leaning against the opposite kitchen counter. Flannel shirt open, simple cotton shirt that held close to him in all the best places underneath, topped off by plain old blue jeans.

He was sexy without trying, but today that was beyond the point. Today held a space between them with everything they didn't know how to say, with everything that suddenly seemed so uncertain. Pulling a mug from the cupboard, without a word she went to the coffee machine. Feeling his eyes on her like hot coals, Haley waited for Dean to speak up first. Waiting to see what he'd say and what he'd dodge around like a speeding bullet.

Dean's emerald eyes couldn't help, but wander over Haley's figure. Her curves always had a way of making him zero in with a desire that had a mind of its own. He could hear the hot caffeine pour into her mug as his eyes drifted and held onto her round behind that appeared almost on showcase in that pencil skirt.

That's when the guilt began to hit his heart, for the first time in a very long time, and Dean couldn't ignore the inevitable anymore. Clearing his throat loudly to dislodge anything that might try to choke him, Dean's deep gritty voice filled the kitchen with human sound. "Jax gets home today." He stated vaguely. Heart guarded, Dean forced himself not to interject his own feelings into this.

Finally Haley turned to face him, her big honey eyes bigger then usual, and for a second Dean was terrified they would swallow him whole. Though he knew drowning in her wouldn't be such a bad thing either. Haley's captivating orbs steadily gazed upon Dean for a moment as a slow forming simple smile curved her lips. "I remembered." She answered him back with the same lack of revelation and feeling he had done with her. Something between them edgy and nervous.

"Are you going to see him?" Dean found himself spitting out before his brain could tell his mouth to shut. Swallowing hard, Dean battled to keep his feelings restrained in his eyes as they held hers.

Locked with Dean's eyes Haley could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She always knew this day would come, and if she was honest with her herself she would have known how weird it be, but her choices couldn't be undone, so here they were. Taking a deep breath, Haley broke from his gaze and tried her hardest to sound casual about this.

"Yeah, your mom's throwing him that home coming party. I'll see him then." Haley's lips moved smooth, but she was fumbling inside.

The air felt thick around them and the longer this carried on the worse it got. Suffocating, like the room was slowly being drained of all oxygen. This is what neither of them wanted, for it to be weird, for it to ruin the magic of the closeness they had shared almost all their lives.

_Backbeat the word is on the street That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doub__t_

_I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now_

Seeing that she couldn't meet his eyes, the tension between them, Dean found himself reaching out to her from a good place inside. A place that would always care about her in the most innocent and deep of ways. "Haley…" Dean started, but she abruptly cut him off.

Sensing like an on coming cold that Dean was about to say something she wasn't ready to face, Haley quickly jumped in. "Look at the time. I don't want to be late." Quickly she made up an excuse as her heart raced. Taking a big gulp of her coffee, Haley placed the cup in the sink, and stepped to Dean. Her eyes caught his fleetingly before she leaned into his strong sturdy body for a hug. "I'll see you tonight." Haley spoke on a hushed breath as her face leaned in against his toned chest. His distinct scent filled up her nose, and it terrified Haley the way it made her want to burrow in closer to him and never let go.

Breaking the spell his closeness could bring as his arms laced around her and his grip settled in, Haley pulled back with a quick peck on his cheek.

Just as she tried to slip from his grasp, Dean's hand at her lower back held her tighter, holding her to him. His other hand found her cheek, cupping it gently in his palm as his eyes found hers, and held them captive. "Haley…" His breath came off thick and dewy. There was so much he wanted to tell her, needed to tell her, but he couldn't, because it wouldn't be right. Everything he already wanted with her wasn't right.

That look in his eyes froze Haley. She could barely breath with the weight of it and how it sunk into her depths. The feel of his hand touching her skin could almost break her down. Almost, but Haley's will and strength kicked in. "I'll see you tonight." She reiterated as if trying to reassure and convince them both. Without another word, Haley wormed her way out of his grasp and disappeared out the front door as quickly as her legs could take her.

As he heard the front door close and he was finally left alone with his thoughts again, Dean found his eyes falling closed as he cringed inside. What had he gotten himself into? Haley was like a force of nature, and a forbidden fruit, he should have known better. Should have known if she got too close without a word she'd challenge every loyalty he held, every principle he lived his life by with nothing more then the simple joy of her presence..

Haley had been nervous about seeing Jax again all day. It hung heavy on her heart and yet excitement dwelled there too. There was a part of her that was dying to see him again. A part of her that had missed him more deeply then she could ever describe. A part of her that would always love him and long for him. The boy who first stole her heart.

After work she went home to change not wanting to appear too dressed up for his arrival. After rummaging through her closest, unable to find the outfit that felt just right, she settled for a pair of worn in jeans that fit her figure just right, and a plan white tank top. Looking in the mirror Haley still didn't feel certain, but she knew it was really her heart that was holding the uncertainty, and no outfit change was going to alleviate that.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Entering Gemma's home the house was packed full with people. Wall to wall, filling every corner. All their close friends and everyone from the club showed to welcome Jax and Opie home. The prince and loyal sidekick home at last. As they should considering Jax and Opie had served time to protect the club.

Immersing into the crowd Haley moved about the room like a fly on the wall. Trying to prepare herself before she saw him. Opie found her first, a smile warm and soft like a teddy bear filled his face with the sight of her. They embraced tight and long like old friends do. With her deepest sincerity Haley told him how happy she was that he was home again before setting him loose on the next round of people who arrived.

She spotted Dean next, standing across the room from her. Leaning against a wall, beer in hand. Their eyes caught and held with the weight of the moment. A slow forming smirk filled his sexy pout for her, as a cute little grin turned up her lips for him. Normally he would have gone to her, spent the night by her side, but not tonight. Tonight he stayed on his side of the room as she did the same.

Instantly an image stepped in-between their eye line. Engulfing her vision, sucking the breath right from her lips as her smile faltered against the impact of his sudden appearance. Long blonde hair that settled at his shoulders, sterling blue eyes that pierced into her soul with a glance, Haley couldn't move.

For brothers Jax and Dean didn't look a lot alike at first glance. Dean kept his hair short, clean cut. His face held only a little stubble. While Jax wore his hair long, kept a mustache, and prickled hair along his jaw line. However underneath it all they shared similarities. Same coloring, eyes that could look deep into the soul, big soft hearts hidden deep inside. Both were exceptionally good looking men, clearly good genes ran in their line.

"Haley," Her name slipped sweetly off Jax's husky breathe as he gazed upon her mesmerized and captivated. His favorite girl finally standing before him in the flesh, not a dream he would wake up from.

Her heart began to thump in her chest with the old feelings. That morning she didn't know how she'd feel seeing him again after so long, but standing before him now it amazed her the way the spark between them instantly ignited. Seeing him now she wondered how she could have ever doubted. This was Jax, her first love, her first everything. "Jax," Haley called back with the sweetest of smiles.

The biggest toothy grin filled his face as he gazed upon her, like a kid in a toy store, before the moment unfolded beautiful and timeless. Jax instantly pulled her into a hug. His strong safe arms engulfed around her body, as Haley's arms wrapped around his familiar shape. An indescribable feeling swelled in her heart to having him near again. Something close to heaven, but even sweeter.

Her chin settled against his shoulder, and just for a second her eyes caught Dean from across the room. Strong and stoic, but there was something in his eyes. Something also a little wounded, before he broke her gaze and walked off, disappearing in the crowd. Haley's heart stung, but only for a moment before Jax stole her attention.

His arms still tangled around her, his face pulled back to find the beauty of hers. His forehead rest gently against her own as he gazed deep into her honey eyes from just inches again. Haley had to fight to breathe against the feelings and emotions bursting inside her. Here he was, the man she had loved almost all her life. The one who had been ripped from her arms, gone for so long. Here he was, back in her arms, holding her tight, lost in her eyes. His scent filled her senses with a feel of intoxication as his eyes sent her somewhere deep that only they knew.

_I said maybe, You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, You're my wonderwall_

Foreheads connected, skin on skin, inches apart, so close they could have kissed, but they didn't. Haley tilted her face down, keeping distance between their lips. There was a part of her that longed for the feel of his mouth against hers again, a part of her dying to taste him again, but she couldn't. It was too soon, something in her heart told her to hold back. It wouldn't be right to just fall back into his arms.

It was like the world disappeared, the room full of people vanished as Jax and Haley found a quiet corner to talk. Covering the simple basics, nothing to touchy or deep. His sterling blue eyes hung on the woman he loved every second. A silly grin like that of a little boy on Christmas perpetually stuck on his face.

Haley kept the topic on Jax. How he felt now that he was a free man, what he planned to do now that he was out. The answers were simple enough. She wasn't surprised in the least when he said he'd return to working at the garage, that he planned to stay at his room in the clubhouse until he could find his own place. The words fell easy and held comfort in a way they always seemed to move.

Jax eventually got to ask Haley a question she couldn't turn back on him. A question that would leave her squirming where she stood, and force her to reveal a piece of who she was today. A woman different from the young woman he had left years ago. "So you're staying with Dean?" Jax asked casually, no implication held on his tone.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised when he learned his ex-girlfriend and greatest love was living at his brother's house. But he also couldn't say it was completely out of the realm of possible. Haley had known Dean as long as Jax, and while they held a three year difference in age, they had been friends since childhood. He had also asked his brother to look out for her while he was gone.

Haley held Jax's eyes for a moment of uncertainty, her heart racing. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by the question. It was bound to be asked, but it did surprise her the way it felt inside… terrifying. "Yeah, we're roommates, but I've been thinking about trying to buy my own place now that the school has hired me on a permanent basis."

Jax took her answer wholesale, without a shadow of a doubt in his eyes, because he trusted her completely, she'd never given him a reason not to. A joyous smile widened Jax's beautifully handsome face to good news. "Yeah, I heard you became a teacher. That's great Hales. I always knew you'd make your dreams come true." Jax congratulated her, his hand reaching over to grasp hers. Taking it as his own, he gave it a good gentle squeeze.

There they stood side by side lost in a magic that came so easily to them. Despite the weight that had held on her heart when she came there tonight, Haley found the comfort of Jax's company slowly sent that weight far away. The chemistry and comforting ease between them alive and thriving now that they were together again. Haley knew there were things that still stood between them, things that would plague her tomorrow, but tonight gazing into Jax's breathtaking eyes as they shared stories and he made her laugh like he use to, none of that mattered, because it felt like just them again.

_To let myself go, To let myself flow_

_Is the only way of being, __There's no use telling m__e_

_There's no use taking a step back, A step back for me..._

The night dwindled down, drunk people dominate the furniture while others began to leave. Haley found herself in Gemma's kitchen getting Jax another cold beer from the fridge. Just as she let the door swing closed, she spotted Gemma looming behind it. Heart racing from the unexpected company, Haley gasped slightly as her hand jumped for her heart.

"Scared the crap out of me, Gemma." Haley laughed at herself to a woman who had always been like a second mother to her.

A curt brief smile touched Gemma's lips, but she didn't say a word. A silent tension coming off her, etched across the features of her face. Undeniable in nature, Haley knew Gemma too well not to see it. "Gemma is everything ok?" Haley asked with genuine concern. Always there for a woman who had always had her back in return. Closer to her then even her own mother.

"You know you're like a daughter to me Haley, but I expect you to make your choice, and quickly. Do not pit my boys against each other." Gemma stated firmly, seriousness palpable in her gaze in a way she had never spoken with Haley before.

Haley swallowed hard, nerves fluttered inside her chest against the tone in Gemma's voice, the look in her eyes. "I don't understand…" Haley tried to play naive. She couldn't be certain of what Gemma was talking about in such vague terms, but she had a pretty good idea, and that idea was startling. No one had ever brought this up before, and to have her secret thrown in her face out of the blue left Haley unprepared and fumbling.

"Don't play cute. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Jax or Dean, one or the other, but do not play them, do you understand." Gemma's patience was running thin and it was easy to detect in the tone of her voice. She lived her life by the most brutal of loyalties and she would protect her family at any cost. While Gemma considered Haley family, her boys came first.

Haley's heart started pounding, as she stared stunned at Gemma for a moment, hardly able to believe what she knew. They thought no one knew and to find out Gemma of all people had found out, Haley was unsettled and humiliated almost speechless. "Gemma, Dean and I aren't…" Haley tried to cover even if her breath barely sounded believable under the stress she was in.

Abruptly Gemma cut her off, not in the mood for games. Not on the night of her son's return, in the middle of his homecoming party. She didn't want to be having this confrontation with Haley, but she'd do anything to protect her boys. "You two might have everyone else fooled, but Dean's my son, and there's nothing that goes on around here that I don't know about. Screwing around while you and Jax were apart was your business, but he's home and you two look pretty cozy. So make your choice." Gemma was getting to the point in the most blunt of terms, with deep brown eyes that held a gaze that silently said she meant business.

Without another word Gemma turned and left Haley in the kitchen, giving her words a chance to sink in.

Standing in that florescent lit kitchen, beside the stainless steal fridge as a cold beer still held in her hand, Haley felt speechless. Her heart pounded out of control. Humiliated she had been found it. Horrified what kind of woman it must make her look like. And for the first time that night Haley finally admitted how torn in two her heart truly was. How deep her feelings ran for both of them. How big of a mess she had actually gotten herself into.

_Ryan Adams,"Wonderwall"_

_Ane Burn, "To Let Myself Go" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **This Chapter contains Adult Content. If that is not your cup of tea don't read it. It's the only part of the story that contains it.

_**I Miss You, Love**_

_I've run out of complicated theories_

_So now I'm taking back my words and I'm preparing for the breakdown_

_Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you And the bathroom's still a mess_

_Remind me why we decided this was for the best_

Jax had been home for a month, one very long month. A time which everything seemed up in the air. The new day seemed to bring forth new possibility while threatening to crush the life out of another. Nothing was concrete, nothing was even close to being figured out, and how could it when one half of the equation didn't even know the other existed.

It wasn't cheating, not to Haley, because Haley would never cheat. It wasn't in her bones, in her make up. She wasn't capable of such cruelty. She and Jax had nothing cast in stone, they weren't back together. As the days passed they spent more and more time together. A few heated moments had transpired, but nothing below the belt. The old feelings still there, the spark reigniting, but nothing was official. Haley insisted they take it slow, too much time had past to just jump back into an old groove that may not even still work.

The whole time Jax was trying to win Haley back she still lived with Dean, and why not, besides Gemma no one knew what had gone on between them. Since Jax's return Dean and Haley never came together again, not like that. Dean found his fall for Haley harder to deny every day, but he would never betray his brother. He would sacrifice his own needs and wishes in a second for his family, and that's exactly what Dean was doing. Haley felt the same as Dean, while it was undeniable something bigger then they had ever intended it to be had transpired between her and Dean, but she knew it couldn't continue while she was trying to figure things out with Jax.

So here they where like the roommates and long times friends they were. Dean sat at one corner of the couch, while Haley sat beside him. Curled in a ball, the side of cheek rested on the back cushion of the couch. Her knees tucked under her chin as they shared a thin blanket. The movie was one of Dean's favorites, _The Shining_. He always had a thing for Jack in this movie, but tonight his eyes kept wandering back to her. She could feel his gaze like the blazing sun upon her skin. She could already picture that charming gleam to his emerald eyes if she dared to glance his way. A look that could always get him anything he wanted, and the worst part was… He knew it.

Dean's stare had become blatant over the past few minutes, not once had he glanced back at the screen. His piercing emerald eyes made Haley's heart race and belly flutter until she couldn't take it anymore. Finally against her better judgment her eyes glanced over at him beside her and found what she already expected, his eyes took her captive with his spell in a second.

"Don't look at me like that." She spoke up with a growing coy smile that formed on it's own brought on by him and that look in his eye.

Staring deep into Haley's breathtaking honey orbs so close and yet so far away, Dean felt like he couldn't help himself. His will had been strong, his intentions good. He would stand on the sidelines and let Jax and Haley figure this one out. But tonight staring at her as she practically glowed beside him, Dean couldn't fight the feeling any longer.

"Why?" He tested her with a sexy slow forming smirk, already knowing her answer.

Something mischievous filled Haley's pupil with his challenge. Her heart told her to fight it, her mind screamed at her to pull back, but looking into Dean's captivating eyes, his irresistible smirk, she felt herself giving in. She felt herself missing him, missing what they had. The way he always got her. "Because you know what it does to me." Haley honestly admitted, the words coming thicker and more wanting off her breath then she had intended.

As her warm breath splashed his face, as something needy filled her eyes that were locked with his, Dean knew they were in trouble. That they had started something there might not be a cure for. A fire that can't be put out. Against his better judgment, Dean's thick callused hand rose to her cheek, the softness of her skin quenching a thirst he had no idea how hungry he had been for. Dean leaned in and rested his forehead against Haley's a his deep tempting voice came out unraveled. "Yeah?"

Their lips so close they could almost touch, his eyes lost deep somewhere inside her. Haley could feel it, rushing through her veins, pumping from her heart. This want, this need, that didn't just scream for Dean, it demanded him. Slipping away, Haley let herself get lost in the moment and the way he could make her feel inside. The way he could make her heart race and fill to capacity. "Yeah," She confirmed on a shuttered breath, her senses barely hanging on by a thread.

Without another word, or even a need for one, Dean's mouth leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. Haley eagerly accepted the brush of his lips as her own held him back just as strong.

Haley's hands slipped out from under the blanket and wildly gripped for Dean as their kiss exploded into something more, like a single spark ignites a wildfire in a field of dry brush. Dean kissed Haley like their was no tomorrow, like this was their last moment and if he didn't take it there would never be another chance. His strong hands grabbed her body trying to pull her closer to him, trying to get them as close as humanly possible as if his very life depended on it.

Haley cupped Dean's prickled cheeks as their lips crashed wildly together, his stubble burned her skin until their mouths slipped open. As their tongues met warm and wet the kiss slowed down, but grew deeper and more sensual, more dangerous then their frantic kisses ever were.

Dean's urgent hand slipped Haley's leg off the couch as his other tried to hook her knee on the opposite side of his hip, placing her around him. So they could come together chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hip to hip. The delirious inducing tangle of their mouths, coupled with the frantic motion of Dean's hands as he tried to reposition Haley sent their balance off course, and they both tumbled backwards onto the cushions.

As Dean landed onto her smaller body, nestled between the skin of her thighs where her shorts had ridden up, they both should have known this had gotten completely out of hand. That they should stop before they did something they couldn't take back, but the urge was too strong. Their time apart had caused this eruption. The way Dean's weight felt settled evening atop her body, the way Haley's slender legs felt locked around his hips, as their kiss never came up for air, there was no stopping this hurricane. All loyalty and logical thought had disappeared in the heat of the moment.

_Because I miss you love_

_I miss you love, __I miss you love_

_I miss you Love.._

An actual thought never crossed Haley's mind as her hands clawed Dean's tee-shirt up his toned solid back. All she could sense was the pounding of her heart, the feel of Dean's warm smooth lips against her own, his skillful tongue waging war inside her mouth, and the way having him again quieted a need so deep and desperate inside her. A need that had nothing to do with sex, or the heavenly structure of his body, and had everything to do with him, and what he meant to her. Feelings she hadn't been able to express since Jax came home, quite the contrary actually, she had to hide them.

Dean broke from Haley's lips, heart pounding, drunk off her, he nibbled along her skin. Her creamy jaw line, then down on to her neck, every taste, every inch, filling him. Filling a piece of him he had never given to anyone and thought he never would, a piece that she so easily claimed within him. Dean knew right from wrong. Knew blood was thicker then water, but he couldn't stop himself, because Damnit, he loved her.

Haley's head dug deep into the worn in cushion of the couch as her back arched up against Dean lost in ecstasy. A whimpered moan slipped thick and urgent for more out of her mouth as his lips nibbled just below her ear and his hips pushed against her, so she could feel his overpowering excitement for her. Haley's hands roamed the sculpted mountains of Dean's toned back as she felt so lost by the sensation of his smooth pout teasing along her skin, of his warm mouth trapping her in it's confines, of his heart so close to her own.

It wasn't until Dean's hands snaked up her shirt and began pushing it up her body, his mouth trailing his hands every step with succulent kisses did Haley have a rational thought. Who could have known the feel of his warm mouth melting against her belly would bring on logic

It wasn't him who brought on the thought though, not entirely. It was Haley, in that moment realizing how badly she wanted Dean. How desperately she wanted him to never stop. To feel his skin flush against her own, to feel him fill her up with him, make them one. Knowing her true intent, where she really wanted this to go set Haley free and if she was ever going to stop this it had to be now. Another lucid moment wasn't guaranteed with the seducing feel of Dean's kisses and touch, but she knew this wasn't right, not like this.

"Dean wait… Stop." Burst quick and haphazardly off Haley's fumbling lips as her eyes finally shot open.

Dean pulled back from the tempting flesh of her belly, her tee shirt still tangled in his grasp as his emerald eyes pinned her with question from above.

"We can't do this." It pained Haley's heart to say that to him, while the heat in her body couldn't have disagreed more. Untangling her shirt from his grasp, Haley scooted up on the couch.

Seeing that look in her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to let this happen, knowing why she wouldn't, Dean couldn't hold back the spite in his heart. "Because of him?" Dean shot back as he sat back up on the couch. His eye unrelenting upon her. For the first time ever letting himself get mad he was getting the short end of the stick in this arrangement.

That look in Dean's eyes, anger, pain. All of it broke Haley's heart even if she knew she made the right choice. Even if the right choice meant hurting him, the last thing she ever wanted to do. "Because it wouldn't be right." Haley explained an answer she knew he knew in his heart was true.

Dean gazed upon Haley, a woman that every day became more undeniable in his heart and a heated huff escaped his lips. He couldn't believe he was letting her get the best of him like this. Dean Teller never let any woman get the best of him and here she was with him practically on his knees begging her to love him. He had to cut the ties clean, no more dragging this out.

"Tell me we didn't matter. Tell me it was just great sex and I'll never bring it up again." Dean threw back at Haley, something almost begging in his strong tone. Begging for her to let him go, to release him from her hold.

Tears welled up in her torn honey eyes to the pain she knew she was causing him. To the outside world it couldn't be seen, but Haley knew strong guarded Dean to long to not see past his deflective nature. "I can't say that. It's not true. I'd never just sleep with anyone. You know what we did meant something, but you were the one who told me not to fall in love." Her lip quivered with the hard words as her eyes never left his so he could feel her sincerity.

Haley sucked in a deep breath to make herself strong, wanting him to understand, and not just feel cheaply discarded. "I miss you, Dean, I do, and I don't want to hurt you. But I can't do this with you while I'm trying to figure things out with Jax. It's not right. I would never fool around with both of you at the same time. You know I'm not that kind of girl." Despite her best efforts to stay strong Haley found herself growing emotional with the hard, but brutally honest words. Getting it off her chest, knowing it's not what he wanted to hear, Haley rose from the couch. Ready to go into her room and give Dean time to think. Just as she went to step away, Dean rose quickly off the couch, and caught her hand.

Pulling her swiftly to him, Dean wrapped Haley in comforting strong arms that wanted so desperately to never let her go.

"I know you're not that kind of girl. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position. I just… I can't stop the way I feel about you." Dean whispered softly upon the crown of her head. Apologizing was never an easy task for him, but for Haley he'd do anything, because as stupid of a move as it was, he ended up falling for her. The very thing he warned her not to do when they first started exploring the new depths of their affection, was the very thing he couldn't stop himself from doing.

Pulling back ever so slightly to find his eyes and hold them with importance, Haley gently corrected him, and his heart that showed her how much he loved her. "We did this together, but I need your help to make sure it doesn't happen again, please Dean." She begged him to stay strong with her as heart breaking as it was knowing it was them that would be left to the waste side.

_Don't act like you don't know me_

_It's still me I never changed_

_I'll be here when you come back_

__

_**Stay Here A Little While**_

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

Barely forty-eight hours later Haley had a date with Jax. Knowing her like the back of his hand, like another half of himself, he instantly noticed something heavy was weighing on her. In fact he had noticed something had been plaguing her mind since the day he came home. Jax always chalked it up to something she was working through. Something that had nothing to do with him and she'd tell him when she ready.

Seeing her orbs extra stormy when he picked Haley up that sunny afternoon Jax decided to take her away. An escape from whatever was burdening her eyes and heart. Without a word on their destination Jax surprised Haley with a ride through the country, something they had always loved doing when they were younger. Before prison bars had ripped them apart.

Something about the way the wind rushed past their body, something about watching the world fly by in a blur, something about being nestled close together always made everything feel alright even when it wasn't. Jax kept her out in their magical world away from town and her troubles all day. A break here and there to soak up the sun where it burst through the towering tree tops. A moment to catch a deep breath of the untainted country air. A moment to look at each other and remember all the reasons they had been so right together. Reasons that not even time and the space it claimed in-between could wipe clean.

By the time they made it back into town it was already night out. There was no question that Jax would take her back to her place, but he offered to let her crash with him tonight if she wanted to. Haley's hesitancy was easy to detect even if Jax didn't know all the reasons behind it. Knowing that look in her beautiful honey eyes, the one she gave when her heart was torn, Jax promised there'd be no funny business unless she wanted it. That he wasn't coming onto her, but he'd be lying if he said he wanted this night to end.

The honesty and genuine sweet softness to Jax is what ultimately won Haley over. It had gotten to her at fifteen when he first asked her out, it still got to her today.

Here they were in Jax's private room at the clubhouse, where he had been living the past month while he waited to be approved to rent a small house in town. Without cloths to wear to bed Jax offered Haley one of his shirts to sleep in. Something they had done countless times over the years. As she stood next to the bathroom door contemplating her move to exit it's confines, Haley couldn't deny there were butterflies fluttering in her belly. How many times had she spent the night with him, how many times had she worn his over sized tee-shirt to bed, and how many nights had she been his when she did it… countless times and all of them.

The implication of what this meant for them terrified Haley and yet also felt so right somewhere in her heart. A place in her heart where she'd always be Jax's girl.

Haley gnawed nervously on her lower lip as she emerged from the bathroom. Her anxious eyes hit Jax's in a flash from where he laid shirtless sprawled out on his bed, every groove on his toned delirious chest and stomach on display. Haley's weight leaned against the doorframe for a moment as if her feet didn't want to budge.

A slow forming sexy smirk lit up Jax's ridiculously handsome face. A smirk that could always put Haley at ease. "Smokin Hot." He called to her on a low husky drawl.

Haley couldn't hold back the smile that exploded on her face with the comfort Jax could so easily give her. After everything they had been through he always knew what to say, what she was thinking even when her lips didn't move.

Slowly Haley went to him on the bed, like the gentleman he truly was hidden behind his tough exterior, Jax scooted over on his bed to give her room. Keeping his word, no funny business unless it was on her terms.

The two sat there for what felt like hours, talking about the good old days, and moments that still left a tingle in their heart like a lingering residue.

Haley couldn't stop the creeping incline of her heartbeat. The way every minute beside him reminded her a little more of why she loved this man so much. Why she had given herself to him so completely all those years ago, and why now a part of her was dying to go back to that, to them.

With an urge that came from the heart, an action so driven she never even thought it through before it happened, Haley reached out, and softly took Jax's hand into her own. His words stilled suddenly as he turned to her. Something in his baby blues, something that shined with unspoken words of how much he cherished feeling connected to her, being connected to her. That she meant more to him then silly nostalgia and reminiscing. That she meant more to him then he even knew how to say. So instead of board sweeping, soft hearted romantic words that were never Jax's style, a simple smile and joyous laugh escaped his lips.

"What?" Haley questioned him, his laughter contagious like an airborne disease as a charmed smile stole her face and her hand gently squeezed his.

Jax shook his head lightly as if the thought crossing his mind was too good to be true.

His penetrating eyes held her own as he spoke of something that had only been revealed to him as of late.

"Sitting here with you, Us… In this place… I don't know…" Jax shook his head again, his words trailing off as his gaze dropped to the shabby blanket beneath them.

"Tell me," Haley pressed with a soft caring heart and gentle whispered breath. Feeling completely connected to him in that moment. Like he was still that boy who could reach into her soul, only now he was dressed up as a man.

Jax's sterling blue eyes darted back up to Haley's honey brown. Seeing her desire to know what he was going to say. Seeing that look in her eyes that told him he could trust her with anything, Jax surrendered to what he was feeling, to his biggest, most silent dream.

"Part of me feels like you being here when I got home… Like we have a second chance to make it right." His thick gritty breath confessed.

Their eyes held with the weight of his words. Words so heavy the world could have rested securely upon them. Jax still loved her, it was blinding in his eyes, and even tangled up in this crazy mess, Haley had no doubts in that moment she loved him too.

The moment unfolded natural and almost destined, like their first kiss. Jax leaned over slowly without a word, he brushed his lips faintly across her own. Just a taste to see if the look in eyes matched the feel of her heart.

Jax's facial hair tickled against the top of Haley's lip and chin, but it was his lips that melted her like warm butter. Even in a butterfly kiss his mouth felt like heaven against hers, always had.

As soon he felt her lips brush his back Jax felt himself wanting to drown in her, in a need for her too strong to ignore any longer. Quickly their kisses grew longer as his strong arms pulled her closer to him on the bed. Into the security of his arms that had always protected her, arms that wanted to hold her dear until his dying breath. Their lips slipped together moist and hungry with a taste that felt so right in his heart it was undeniable.

Haley loved kissing Jax, it felt like being on fire and soaring through the clouds all at once. She had loved kissing him since the first day this lips brushed her own, but things weren't simple and sweet like they were in those days, not anymore.

As Jax's hands slide along the edges of her figure, as his teeth nibbled on her lower lip, Haley got a sudden frantic urge to stop.

They had kissed before since he had been home, but not on such a sexually available location, and not when what Haley had done with Dean the other night still burned in the back of her mind. It sunk deep and low in her heart. Jax meant too much to her to let things get out of hand when he still didn't know the full truth. She wanted to tell him, she was just too afraid of losing him completely. An anger swelled up inside Haley. Anger at herself for ever getting into a position where she could love two men, and anger at Jax, for making the stupid choice he did that got him sent away from her for all those years and broke them apart. That anger protected her heart from the guilt and shame she felt inside as Haley pulled back, breaking their kiss. "Jax," Her voice snapped a little as Haley untangled from his warm safe grasp and climbed from his bed. Letting her feelings boil over, Haley gave herself a reason to leave. "That's so predictable that you would think you can just say a few touching words and then get into my pants." She shot at him with heated pointed eyes and while he couldn't see under her surface, she was really just ranting at herself.

Jax followed Haley off his bed as his eyebrows furrowed deep with distaste. "You think I just said that to screw you?" He scoffed, throwing their verbal debate right back at her. Insulted she would even insinuate those were his intentions when he had just laid his heart on the line.

Haley's heart pained in her chest, there was no doubt inside he hadn't meant what she was accusing, but inside the part of her that cared so deeply felt urgent to get away. She had let herself get too close. This whole mess was getting more tangled and complicated by the second. From where Haley was standing the only way to put the fire out was to just run away. Run away before she can let her heart and soul give into him the way it was a few minutes ago. Run away before she does something she knows her heart is begging for, but wouldn't be right under the circumstances.

"It's always about what you want, Jax. You're never going to change!" Haley lashed out, trying to push him away, trying to get him to let her go. To get mad at her, because she deserved some sort of punishment after what she had done, for falling in love with his brother as much as she loved him. Frantically Haley moved about the room, avoiding Jax's gaze while gathering her cloths for a quick escape.

Jax didn't know where this was coming from, but something in his heart told him she was trying to protect him, protect them from making a mistake. What mistake, how were they a mistake? Jax didn't know that answer, but he did see through the fight she was staging.

Moving to her, Jax's strong hands fell to her shoulders to hold her steady and catch her attention, but Haley still wouldn't meet his gaze. "Look at me, damnit." He growled low and demanding on his breath, finally giving her the fight from him she wanted.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Heart pounding out of control in her chest, Haley was terrified. This isn't how she wanted this to go. He wasn't suppose to fight for her, but knowing Jax the way she does, Haley knows she shouldn't have been surprised that he did. Reluctantly Haley's eyes rose to meet Jax's baby blues that hung above her, fear looming in her heart. Scared breathless that once their eyes met her will to hold back from him will crumble into the sea.

Jax's thick textured hands slipped from her shoulder, smoothly up her neck until he cupped her cheeks in his palms. He held her gaze with his own and opened his heart to her in a way he'd only ever do with Haley, his love. "You know what I thought about the entire time I was locked up? What kept me going everyday for five years? …You. And I swore to myself if I got the chance, I'd do it all differently. I'd never let what we have go again." Every word bled from Jax's heart and out his eyes, needing her to know what she was to him. His everything, that she was the hope that blinded his mind all those years in prison. She was what got him through life. This wasn't a game for him, this was his whole heart.

Haley's eyes held strong and guarded with his gaze, but inside she was crumbling. Inside he was filling her heart like water fills the lungs when you drown. She saw in that moment that there was no escaping this, what she felt for him, how deeply she loved him. There was no cure for this madness even if she tried, there never had been. In a second Haley gave into him, into the look that felt thick in her heart it was so tangible in their eyes as she leaned up on her tippy-toes and claimed his lips. This wasn't a sweet soft kiss like the first one. This one was demanding and insistent, as if every second they spent apart was killing them more quickly then the last.

Jax held no reservation as his mouth consumed her back. Finally having the girl he had missed to his deepest depths, the girl who'd always be his in his heart. The passion between them like an inferno, so hot to the touch it burned. Five year in the making and a life time of sacred moments were the timber that fueled their flames.

Their hands moved quick and frantic over each other as their gasping breath and hungry kisses filled the room with primal sound.

Needing to feel her, needing it more then he ever thought he could need anything, Jax gripped Haley tight by the waist before plucking her onto his desk, the nearest object. Their lips moved quick as if to devour the other as his hand slipped wildly up her thigh and under his oversized shirt that hung loose over her body. Haley's hands moved just as quick needing Jax as if he was air to breath and she was suffocating without him. Her delicate fingers frantically moved to get his jeans undone as she felt his strong hand yank her panties off her hips.

In that desperate moment they both knew what they needed, what they had to have or they'd combust, explode into a million piece that would scatter across the universe… _They needed each other. _Everything moved in the blink of an eye as Jax swiftly pulled Haley to the edge of the desk and in one quick movement hooked her leg around his bare hip. In a second as Haley kissed the panting breath from Jax's lips and her hands tangled into his long shaggy hair she felt him plunge deep inside her.

A sharp gasp slipped from Haley as her lower lip quivered against his mouth from the sensation. Haley's finger dug deeper into Jax's scalp as a grunt burst forth from his lips into her mouth with their contact.

Steady, without a movement they stilled like that for a moment, tangled up in each other as if they were one being, as if they had finally returned home. No one had ever felt the way he did inside her, like they were made for each other, meant to be. Jax's big hand gently found her cheek, the way she held him. His lips leaned forward kissing her softly from the heart a few times lost in her grips of heaven before his face pulled back just an inch. Their eyes caught and held in a moment bigger and deeper then words could ever describe. Like when a tsunami crashes onto land, it was powerful and captivating. Finally together again, one entity, where their untamable love could run free and thrive.

Slowly Jax began to rock his hips against her, eliciting muffled whimpers off Haley's lips before she fell against his mouth hungry for his kiss and the taste on her lips.

"The bed," Jax murmured against her moist pout, because this wasn't about screwing her against his desk. When they collided it had been desperate, but now that they came together the frantic feeling gave way as ecstasy filled it's place. Jax gripped Haley's thigh in one hand as his other held steady to the flesh across her back. Her bare legs tangled tightly around him, thighs clenched as Jax carried her carefully over to bed. His feet stumbling with each step from his jeans still tangled at his ankles. They only broke apart for a second as he laid her down in the mattress. Yanking his boots off and kicking his jeans free, Jax's joined her. His toned sculpted body covered Haley's bare creamy flesh like a warm safe blanket.

Their lips came back together, needy but slow and succulent. Haley could see the depths of his undeniable love for her as Jax gazed down into her eyes and pushed himself deeper inside her. Taking Haley so high, she wasn't sure she'd ever come back down.

Smooth and careful, Jax pushed his loose shirt up and off her body. Haley's soft touch pulled him close, until they were together on that old bed where they had first made love all those years ago, skin on skin yet again. Nothing between them, as if all the distance and damage had never happened. As if they were still two kids madly in love. And in that moment while Jax made love to her torturously slow as Haley gave every piece of herself to him it almost felt like no time had passed at all. Like it was still just them, Haley his and Jax hers.

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_That it feels so perfect, baby_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

_Maria Mena - "I Miss You Love"_

_Jason Aldean, "Don't You Wanna Stay"_

_**Note:** _This story is based on parralleles. My aim is to constantly show both sides of the coin. The coin being Jaxley, Daley. Also in the first chapter I wanted there to be a vagueness concerning Daley and what was really going on between them. While this chapter jumps head first to give a full view on what is going on between them. I tried really hard to keep the Integrity of the characters, because I believe that is vital in maintaining who the characters are but it's always tricky in a triangle situation. Hopefully I met that goal! Also yes this chapter contains an adult scene... I'm always alittle nervous about them because I don't know if they're good or just silly. So hopefully this didn't turn out funny.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please, Don't Drive Me Blind**_

_If I could tear you from the ceiling, __I know the best have tried_

_I'd fill your every breath with meaning, And find the place we both could hide_

It was a month later and ever since the night that Jax and Haley came together, found themselves lost in each other's arms, it had become cemented. The confusion settled, the uncertain questions like flying debris finally fell to the ground, an answer had been given. It would be Jax that would win Haley's heart.

After that night there was no denying it. Haley wouldn't have slept with him if she was going to change her mind. She wasn't that kind of girl. When she makes love she means it. And when Haley and Jax made love that night it answered the question torn in two in her heart. Jax was home, she loved him, it was destiny they would be together. She knew her feelings for Dean wouldn't just disappear, love never does, but Haley had made her choice, now she was going to stand by it.

All was well that bright sunny morning. Peaceful and easy going like most days in Charming when club drama didn't stir up heated emotions, or bring vengeance upon them. The day started off as most did these days, with Jax heading over to Dean and Haley's to see his girl before he headed into work at the garage. Today however his tongue held waiting news.

They had talked loosely about moving in together, but Haley's one condition was they get a place of their own. She wasn't going to stay at the club house where privacy was scant beyond Jax's room. That's what put the perk in Jax's stride that morning. He had finally received word he had got the house a few blocks over. A house he couldn't image living in with anyone but her.

Thrilled to tell Haley the news, he raced over to her place. A big mouthwatering smile was plastered across his strikingly handsome face as he walked up the lawn to the door. His sterling blue eyes caught Haley and his brother's image from the kitchen window that faced the front of the house even before he reached the door.

His grin twisted a little brighter, until his feet stopped cold in their tracks. Like a blindfold being ripped from his eyes, Jax finally saw something. It wasn't what Dean was saying to Haley, because Jax couldn't make that out from outside. It wasn't what Dean was doing with her, because he wasn't even touching her. It was the look in his eyes as he gazed down hard on Haley.

Jax would know what that look meant anywhere. The sight of it sent shivers running under his skin and put a chill in his heart. While Jax had never seen it with such intensity before, he had seen Dean look at certain special girls that way in the past, but never Haley. While his older brother was never much for dating. The hit 'em, and quit 'em type, Dean had let a few girls matter over the years, less then a handful, and Jax had see that look in his brother's eye enough times to know what it meant.

If the sight of love shining in his brother's eyes for his girlfriend wasn't startling enough, the fact that Haley didn't seem at all surprised by it's presence in his orbs was the final blow. It was hard to tell from the angle he was at, but Jax was pretty sure her eyes weren't shining the same devotion, but not putting out the fire either.

All of it, every quiet detail, every unspoken moment all created a picture. A picture that suddenly became crystal clear. Why Dean was edgy around Haley when Jax was around. Why Dean didn't want to talk about the time while he was gone. Why Haley was avoiding the topic too. It all made sense now, they had something going on between them. Something heated, something fleshy, something deep… and maybe they still did. The question shuttered down Jax's strong spine. Turning him hard, pulling his guard in place, stirring an anger to rise in his belly.

Ready to face the liars that he now saw clearly, Jax finally entered the house. He stopped in the entryway to the kitchen, without a word, just watching, observing.

"Jax," Haley's glowing smile found him as she heard the front door shut, her eyes spotting him lurking against the wall.

That look Jax had seen in Dean's eyes vanished as quickly as it had existed. Something awkward took it's place. Something that had always been awkward, but only now could Jax recognize that's exactly what that feeling was. Quickly grabbing his keys, Dean moved for the door. His emerald eyes darting anywhere around the room, but near Haley.

"See you later Hales. …Meet you at the garage, Jax." Dean's crisp rushed voice called as he passed his brother in the entryway and made a quick exit.

A heated huff escaped Jax's nose, he couldn't believe how blind he had been. How perfectly the puzzle pieces fit, how easy it was to spot when he just paid attention, but Haley had never done anything behind his back before. She had never given him a reason to doubt her. As Haley moved in closer to him, questioning filling her honey eyes as she took in his stance, Jax wandered into the living room. Nerves racing inside him, the tension building. Jax shot off his heated question as he turned to face her with pointed narrow eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me?" His voice came off bitter, and sharp like a knife.

Haley stood there for a moment, her eyes searching his sterling blue. It would have been easy to pretend like she didn't understand the vagueness of his question, but Haley understood what he was asking perfectly. She had always known he'd figure it out sooner or later if she didn't tell him soon enough. The look on his face was devastating, Haley never could have imaged it would feel like this when the truth came out. Fear rippled through her insides as dread filled her heart, she was about the take the plunge without knowing what awaited her at the bottom.

Biting her lower lip nervously out of habit, Haley slowly nodded before her voice spoke up timidly. "Yes… But I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt you." Haley confessed, her breath growing heavy and somber as her heart ached in her chest for him. Secret out, she could only image how dirty she must appear in her love's eyes now.

"How did you find out?" Haley whispered, her eyes falling from his with the anger shooting from his orbs.

"I finally paid attention to what was going on right in front of my face." Jax shot back, a snarl forming on his lips with disgust. Just the thought of what Dean and Haley could be doing when he wasn't around was enough to make his stomach churn and bile want to rise up.

Haley's big honey orbs shot back up to Jax with his insinuation. Her head shook wildly as her lips corrected his misgivings on the situation. "Jax, Dean and I aren't… What happened, happened while you were gone. It's not still going on. I would never cheat on you." Her voice carried insistence to convince him as the look in her eyes pleaded with him to believe her. Something in Haley's heart broke worse with the thought that Jax would actually think she'd cheat on him. Even if from where he was standing, she could understand how it might seem plausible.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling, I'd freeze us both in time_

_And find a brand new way of seeing, Your eyes forever glued to mine_

Jax's head shook lightly from side to side as the picture continued to unfold in his mind. As everything became more painfully clear. Suddenly it made so much sense why Haley was so reluctant to be with him when he first came home. Why Dean didn't want to talk about her. All those cold lonely nights he spent locked up. All the years he spent thinking about her. What he would have given to just be with her again, and the whole time she was staying warm in his brother's arms.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? While I'm locked up you and Dean are here having a good old time." His voice rose in anger and betrayal as accusing blue eyes never backed down from his stare. She may not have cheated on him, but this still felt like a betrayal in his heart. If it wasn't a dirty secret why didn't they tell him from the start.

Remorse shone in Haley's orbs as she gazed upon her boyfriend, and a man she loved, a man she had loved since she knew what love was. It was more difficult then she ever imagined to justify her actions, but she needed him to hear the truth. She loved him too much to lie to him about this anymore. She needed to him to see the truth before he decided to hate her for it.

"It wasn't like that. You were gone a long time, Jax. Nothing happened quickly, but Dean got me through the hard times. You were the one who told him to watch out for me." Haley wasn't blaming Jax, but she was reminding him the biggest reason Dean hung around her so much after Jax left was because he asked him to. That's what had started it all, the constant time together, the emotional support. It didn't happen overnight, but Dean and Haley slowly found an attraction coming to life from that bond.

Her words cut like a knife. In the midst of the argument Jax only heard sorrow and blame off her lips as if he wanted this to happen. "I asked him to look out for you, screwing you wasn't what I had in mind!" Jax exploded, his burly voice erupting through the small room, echoing off walls and vibrating through Haley. He had wanted his brother to make sure she was ok in his absence. He wanted to make sure she didn't lose her way. That her heart wasn't breaking all alone. He never imagined his brother's cure for her pain was to make her scream his name.

Though knowing who Dean is Jax knows he shouldn't be surprised. Jax always knew Dean was better at taking a girl to his bed then holding her while she cries, but Jax had always trusted his brother would made an exception for his girl, for Haley. The images blinded his mind, burning they were so painful. Jax could see it all so clearly… His beautiful Haley pinned beneath Dean, his brother. Skin on moistened skin. Their eyes locked from inches apart with the ecstasy they were building between them. Their rapid shallow breaths pummeling each other's lips, before they dove in for a frantic hungry kiss as Dean thrust deep inside her. It was enough to make Jax sick. Enough to make him want to destroy everything in arms reach.

Haley could feel her heart breaking apart in her chest. Breaking from the look of betrayal and overwhelming pain blinding in Jax's baby blues. She loved him and it was killing her to know what this was doing to him, but this situation wasn't just black and white, good or bad. It was tangled and messy, and not as easy to label. "You left me, we were over. Dean was there for me when my world was crumbling and what we did wasn't meaningless. I know it should have been with someone other then him, but we didn't plan it. It just happened. I'm sorry…. I don't know what else to say…" Tears burned in Haley's eyes, as her tried to explain the complexities of what had happened.

That she hadn't betrayed their relationship, because they weren't together. But because Dean's his brother she knew it was wrong, she had always known. They both had, that's why they never wanted anyone to find out. They took the risk because it wasn't just sex, it wasn't just killing a primal hunger on lonely nights, it was bigger then that. That was something Haley knew she could never make Jax understand without losing him completely.

Feeling the anger, the hurt, the distrust raging inside him. The dirty, nasty thoughts that wouldn't stop plaguing his mind. The way Jax could hardly look at Haley now. She didn't even look like the woman he loved. He had get away. He needed some time, some time to think this through clearly. "There's nothing else to say…I need some time to think…" Jax mumbled low on his breath as he head for the door with a heavy step.

As he approached her and pasted without another glance, Haley frantically spun on her heels to catch him before he left out the front door. "Jax, I didn't cheat on you. I love you. You know I would never do that. Nothing has happened since we've been back together." Haley urgently reminded him, because she felt that had to count for something. Her breath grew thick with emotion, as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Jax's step stilled with her words, a few moments passed before he slowly turned to face her. Something broken and cold in his sterling blue eyes as they hit hers. "Yeah, all of one month, Haley. One fucking month." His deep quiet breath threw back at her, before he left her with her tears, and disappeared out the front door.

_Don't go and leave me, And please don't drive me blind_

_Don't go and leave me, And please don't drive me blind_

_Please don't drive me blind_

_****_

_**Out Of The Blue And Into The Black**_

_Hey, hey, My, my_

_Rock and roll can never die_

_There's more to the picture Than meets the eye_

_Hey, hey, My, my_

Jax rode around, trying to clear his head. Aimlessly his bike moved through quiet Charming streets, moving onto the out skirts of town, and beyond. Though no matter how far he got, no matter how fast he went, Jax couldn't shake the feeling in his heart. His mind knew logically what Dean and Haley had done together wasn't cheating, because he had been in jail and he broke up with her, but there was a part of him that felt he couldn't trust them.

He had seen it in Haley's eyes, heard it in her words. It hadn't just been something to kill the loneliness with them. There were feelings involved. That's what terrified him the most, shook him to his core foundation. He knew Haley wouldn't give herself to Dean unless he held her heart. Jax didn't know how to go up against that. The past two months, since he's been home Jax has seen their love flourish in her eyes. He knew Haley wasn't faking that, but knowing part of her heart belonged to his brother too threatened to burn down everything they built.

That desperate drive of a mad man helped Jax focus his thoughts, face head on the fork in the road he had come to, but one thing lingered. One thing he still felt sketchy about. One thing he had to know. He had to find out how Dean felt. He needed to know if his brother would lie to his face again or come clean. And if he came clean, Jax had to know where Dean stood in this. Did he want Haley, and Jax was taking her away? Or had he moved on like he usually does?

The question lingered heavy and loud in his pounding skull as Jax drove in past the gates, and up to the auto garage entrance.

Just his luck Dean appeared to be on a break. His body leaned against the wall on the side of the building as he puffed away at a cigarette. His plain grey tee-shirt and faded blue jeans smeared with grease and other automobile fluids, staring into the sun as if it didn't burn his eyes.

Jax quickly parked his bike and hastily made his way over to his brother before his chance was lost. "Got a smoke I can bum?" Jax asked casually on approach. He had a pack full in his pocket, but he needed the excuse to start up a conversation. Keep his brother there. Jax's mind was alive and twitching being this close to a guy he had trusted his whole life, but suddenly wasn't sure he could anymore.

A brief smirk tugged on one side of Dean's sexy pout before he silently passed a cigarette his brother's way.

They stood there for a moment, puffing away on a toxic smoke, gazing into the warm sun as if it weren't blinding. A sunlight that shined down on them like a spot light, gleaming into focus two of the most attractive sights to be seen in Charming.

When the moment felt normal and drawn out long enough Jax finally spoke up, natural and easy. "Listen man, I haven't had a chance to thank you yet for looking out for Haley while I gone." Jax's thick smokers voice delivered beautifully.

_Out of the blue and into the black_

_You pay for this, and they give you that_

_Once you're gone, you can't come back_

_When you're out of the blue And into the black_

Dean glanced at his brother briefly before this gaze fell back against the sun. He took a slow deep drag of his cigarette before he answered as the smoke danced out past his shapely lips. "It was nothing," Dean answered simply not a hint of inappropriate emotion tied to it, a trick Dean did so well. Keeping his cards close to his vest, but then suddenly his eyes fell back to his little brother beside him. A sweet smile touched his face and lit his eyes. Nothing big and overwhelming, something simple that came from the heart.

"You're my brother." As Dean's deep gritty voice spoke, the words rippled under Jax's skin, because it was scary the unflinching way Dean cared for him. How undeniably genuine he meant his words. Everyone knew, especially Jax, of Dean's unwavering love for his little brother. How he'd do absolutely anything for him and their family, give anything for them. Family was everything to Dean.

The conviction of his big brother's words, the paradox that he could mean them, and still live a lie. Jax felt he had to push forward. Put that loyalty on the line and see if Dean would finally fess up like Haley had. "Hey… Did Haley ever see anyone while I was gone?" Jax eased into it. So when the topic found it's way back to Dean it wouldn't be completely out of the blue.

It was so smooth most wouldn't have even noticed, but Jax knew his brother so well he couldn't miss it. The way Dean's shoulders twitched ever so slightly as Jax's question was unleashed. Dean never looked his brother's way, but he answered the question in a timely manner. "She went out a few times. Nothing stuck. Guess you really had her heart." Dean answered honestly, only the two of them knowing how deep those words ran.

Having the lead in he needed, Jax went in for the kill. If this were a card game he'd be all in. He had to know if his brother would lie to his face if confronted with the truth. Clearing this throat, Jax threw down his cigarette, and got to the point.

"How about you… Did you sleep with her?" Jax questioned unflinching, asking a question that held so much weight his calmness was frightening.

As the question filtered through his ears, Dean choked on the breath he had been inhaling. Coughing to loosen the tightening in his throat, Dean felt his heart start pounding hard and fast against his chest wall. He'd known for some time Haley wanted to tell Jax what happened between them. She had mentioned it on more then one occasion, but because his brother was asking and not telling, made Dean think maybe she hadn't said a word. Maybe this was just Jax thinking aloud, and if so Dean wasn't about to throw Haley under a bus anymore then he was about to tell his brother he had been secretly seeing a girl he knew Jax loved while he was gone.

Trusting his instinct that Jax was just fishing, Dean stayed quiet. Protecting his brother from the truth. Letting him keep the ignorant happiness he shared with Haley while protecting her too. Glancing over at his brother for a second, because any longer would have killed, Dean lied. "What? …No, no way. It wasn't like it." The words came easy off his breath. This was something Dean had been covering for awhile and Jax was just the icing on that cake, but he was the one it hurt the most to lie to.

Jax stood there stunned and speechless. While his mind had warned him ahead of time this is what would happen, his heart couldn't believe the blow. That his own brother could lie so easily to his face even when confronted with the truth.

Feeling uneasy, something sick growing in his heart from the lie, Dean stepped off the wall. "Hate to cut it short, but I gotta get back to work. Unser brought in his car today. Ma's, riding my ass to have it done by tonight." Dean played it smooth as he offered an excuse that wasn't untrue, but wasn't the real reason why he was running. The real reason was he couldn't face his brother with that lie still fresh on his tongue.

As Jax watched his brother walk back over to the open garage he felt a fire begin to rumble inside him. Dean was one of the few people he had always believed he could trust and count on without a second thought. It had been them and only them after Thomas died, after Dad died. In this moment Jax didn't even feel he knew who Dean was, but he knew he more then had payback coming.

_The king is gone but he's not forgotten_

_Is this the tale of Johnny Rotten?_

_It's better to burn out than to fade away_

_The king is gone but he's not forgotten_

Just as Dean reached the front of the garage, Jax's loud demanding voice halted him. "Dean! …You really thought you could screw around with her and I wouldn't find out!" His words vibrated through Dean's back and straight into his heart. It was undeniable the whole garage had heard, but at that moment Dean could have cared less.

His emerald eyes fell closed for a moment of silent grief as his secret came back to haunt him the way secrets do. A real man at heart, Dean didn't cower from what awaited him. Slowly he turned, ready to face this head on. "Jax…" Dean spoke as he turned around, ready to explain what happened before with Haley didn't matter now, because he wasn't going to try and come between them, but he never got the chance. Jax's fist collided with Dean's eye socket hard and fast, sending him crashing to the cement ground before he saw it coming.

"You lying, son of a bitch! I trusted you, you fucking traitor!" Jax hollered as he pinned his brother to the ground and threw another blow to his face. This one hitting his lip, splitting it open on contact.

Never one to just lay there and take it, especially with his brother, and now more pissed then ever, Dean turned the tables on Jax. Throwing his body weight into it, Dean flipped them. Jax's back slammed against the hard cement ground just as Dean slammed a clenched fist straight into his brother's jaw. "You were the one who left her! It's your own damn fault!" Dean hollered from his position above. Jax had Dean off him in a second as both brothers jumped to their feet, ready to square off again. As they charged toward each other, the fight that hadn't gone unnoticed got broken up.

"That's enough!" Opie hollered like the voice of reason as he stepped in-between the warring brothers, pushing Jax back, while Tig held Dean away.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma shouted just as strong as one of the men if not stronger as she charged out of the office in all her leather and stilettos glory.

Dean shrugged Tig's grip off him as Jax held his hands up letting Opie know non-verbally he wasn't going to restart anything.

Glancing at his mother, Jax noted her hands tight on her hips as the demanding look in her eyes waited for an answer, his gaze shot back on Dean's bloody face with one.

"Why don't you ask Dean, since he's the one who seems to have a problem keeping his dick in pants." Jax snarled off heated lips before marching off for this bike and speeding away.

Everyone stood around for a moment, stunned like they had just witnessed a massive roadside accident. The guys avoided Dean's gaze, but couldn't help the sideways glances as he moved past them. So many had wondered about him and Haley. They couldn't exactly say they were completely surprised.

Walking toward the back to clean up Dean wouldn't meet his mother's waiting gaze as he passed her, but she didn't miss the opportunity to give him a piece of her mind. "I warned you this would bite you in the ass when it all came out." Gemma's tone held predictability, but her words came out of love. Even if she didn't agree with her son's mistake she'd stand by him through it.

Dean never looked her way as her disappointed words hit his back. Head hung low as blood dripped from his open lip, and his heart felt heavy with guilty betrayal, Dean left his own parting words. "Well congratulations, you were right." His breath shot off heavy and sarcastic before he disappeared.

_Hey, hey, My, my_

_Rock and roll can never die_

_There's more to the picture Than meets the eye_

_Hey, hey, My, my_

**__**

_**Thinking It Over**_

_I've been searching for reason and I'm running out of time_

_I can feel that it's the season, Time to make up my mind_

Gemma called Haley as soon as she got back inside the office. Mad as hell her boys had turned on each other, exactly as she had predicted, but still she reached out to the girl ripping them apart. Gemma gave Haley, a girl she loved like a daughter, one more chance to fix this, to set it right.

Haley had been driving around looking for Jax when she got the call. Heart breaking, the weight of the tragedy falling heavy on her heart, Haley said she'd be right there with tears burning in her eyes.

Haley reached the auto body garage at lightening speed. Gemma met her in the parking lot, told her she could find Dean in his room in the back of the clubhouse. Gemma's approach was sweeter then Haley expected, but then the retribution Haley knew she had coming summoned in Gemma's eyes. "Fix this." Her pursed lips shot off in warning before she abruptly turned away.

Haley found Dean exactly where Gemma said he'd be. He sat on the edge of his bed, head hung low as he held a dirty cloth to his bloody lip. He didn't move until she stepped closer to him, and Dean realized it was Haley.

Reaching the front of him before her step halted, Haley felt the tears rushing to her eyes on impact as soon as she caught site of his face. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." The heartache was heavy on her worried breath, as she let her purse fall off her shoulder, and reached for the bloody rag ready to tend to him.

Dean let her take the blood stained rag from his grip, but then he surprised her, and took her hand. Haley's orbs were glued to his swollen purple eye before darting down onto his shapely pout that was split open by a slit along his lower lip. As she felt his rough textured hand touch her own, Haley's gaze finally fell to Dean's. Silently they held each other's eyes in the moment. A moment that made their feelings for each other undeniable in their eyes.

Seeing her tears bordered along the edges of her eyes, Dean's heart sunk. "It's not as bad as it looks." His low gravel riddled breath reassured her.

Haley's big unrelenting orbs held onto Dean's, her fear never lessening, her guilt still blinding in her gaze,

"Wanna kiss it and make it better." Dean shot off sarcastically with a wicked smirk trying to ease the pain in her eyes. Trying to get her to smile that beautiful smile he loved so much.

Dean's predictable sarcastic humor got in under her skin even when she didn't want it too. One of the things she loved most about him, how he could always put a smile on her face. A grin edged across Haley's lips as she pulled her hand back from his hold, but kept steady with his eyes. "Not funny," She tried her hardest to be serious for the seriousness of this situation, even if Dean's tricky ways were putting a smile on her lips.

Dean held her orbs in his captive hold. Unwilling to release her, because this was the first time since she got back with Jax that they had touched each other so deeply. They were friends, shared comfortable time together, but this was the first time since she became Jax's again that the feelings they tried so hard to kill came to the surface saying quietly, they'd never go away.

"I wasn't joking." Dean smirked at her, before his tempting tongue brushed across his lip where it wasn't broken.

He watched Haley swallow hard, he could see something inside her battling with how she felt for him. How badly she wanted to kiss him too, the urge was blinding in her eyes.

_Am I ready for forever, _

_Oh, God, show me a sign_

_Cause if we're to be together, Then it's got to be divine_

Breaking the spell before she succumbed to it's wishes, Haley abruptly turned from Dean and went into his bathroom, adjoined with his room. Getting a fresh wash cloth, she dampened it with cold water. Taking her time, to give herself the space needed to get back into the right frame of mind. When Haley felt safe with herself around Dean again, she went back to him. With the gentlest of touches, Haley tilted Dean's chin up before she softly dabbed at his bloody lip, taking care of him like he had for her.

He could hear her breathing grow thick before she finally spoke. "I'm sorry Dean. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted to come between you and Jax, but it stops here. I promise it stops here." Her emotion thick breath made a promise to herself. The hammer that broke two brothers she cared so much for apart. That was never what Haley wanted to be. That was the last thing she ever wanted to be. She would either end up with one of them or walk away from both if she had too, but she couldn't do this anymore.

Dean took her by surprised again as he reached out and tucked a strand of her silky locks behind her ear. The softness of his gentle touch sent her eyes crashing back onto his.

"I don't want to lose you…" Dean confessed from the heart, his voice husky and deep as he spoke. Their eyes froze again, hearts pounding, chills running under their skin. What he was saying was huge. They both knew he didn't mean as a friend.

Dean's grasp slipped from her mane to caress her cheek. "I'm not good at this. Saying how I feel. You know I'm not… Jax is my brother and I would die for him, but…" Something in Dean's eyes grew frantic, his thumb swept across her skin as his voice thickened.

"Damnit, I love you Haley. And if you chose me… You could choose me, you could still choose me." Dean's words came out disjointed as they slipped freely from his heart. He wasn't poetic with his tongue, he wasn't good at sharing his heart at all. Never had been, and that was part of the reason he never really gave his heart before, but looking into Haley's honey orbs he realized he had already given it to her and now she needed to know that. That he wanted to fight for her.

Tears uncontrollably filled Haley's eyes with Dean's revelation. Even though she had already known it, felt certain of it, to actually hear him tell her he loved her broke Haley. Warm salty droplets silently slipped down her cheeks as she held his eyes. Her heart pounded as she felt torn in two all over again. Grabbing his hand from her cheek, Haley took it into her palms.

Bringing it to her full soft lips, tenderly she kissed his hand as her eyes held his own with a love she couldn't deny from him in that moment. Pulling his hand from her lips, Haley never let go, in fact she held on stronger. With a quiet step Haley took a seat beside Dean on his bed. Snuggling close to his side, she gripped his hand tight as her head softly landed on his shoulder.

Wiping her tears from her dampened cheeks, Haley sucked in a shuttered breath that rattled in her chest before she softly spoke. "I love you too." She whispered to him, and finally felt his hand squeeze her back extra tight. Saying without words he heard her, he felt it.

They sat their silently for a moment, terrified by what this meant for them. There was no shoving this love back in the closest now that it had come out and been acknowledged, but it didn't change the fact that she loved Jax too. That her heart was breaking for hurting him the way she has, from lying to him, and all the years it had been them. Haley was terrified that if Jax said he could get past this, that he still wanted her, still loved her, she knew a part of her would want noting more then to go back to him. While another part wanted to stay with Dean forever.

As if the forces of life heard her internal struggle and knew it was time to make the choice, Haley heard the sound of her cell phone ringing instantly fill the room with sound.

Dean and Haley's eyes flashed briefly to each other, before she moved to retrieve her phone from her purse. Taking a heavy seat back on Dean's bed, Haley sucked in a deep breath, and answered it. Her eyes fell closed as the ripping sensation took life in her chest when she heard Jax's voice on the other end. "I'm sorry I freaked out… I was gone, we weren't together… I know you have feeling for Dean, but I love you. I want to work through this." Jax's voice was thick and gritty on the line, clouded with emotion that came from his heart.

Haley's eyes held with Dean's as if he already knew what his brother was saying. Haley listened to Jax with her ears and heart. An organ inside her chest that was being ripped into two. A tug-a-war had been raging inside her ever since Jax returned, but sitting there in that moment. The truth out, both men giving her their heart, Haley knew she had to make a choice. She knew what she had to do. The only answer that would satisfy her heart. Taking a deep breath, Haley made up her mind, and opened her lips to give the final answer.

_And I can't really tell ya what I'm gonna do_

_There are so many thoughts in my head_

_There are two roads to walk down, And one road to choose_

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've said_

_Placebo, "Blind"_

_Battleme, "Hey, hey, My, my"_

_Dana Glover, "Thinking It Over"_

_**Note: **I wanted to leave the ending Ambiguous. I want the reader to decide who she chose. So everyone wins._


End file.
